Nouveau SGC
by baladin
Summary: tout est dans le titre !


La Terre, magnifique planète bleue, saura-t-elle un jour à côté de quelle catastrophe elle était passée

NOUVEAU SGC

Auteur : Baladin sur une idée de Lydie

Email : 

Genre : aventure, romance

Saison : après la 10

Disclaimer : comme toujours, rien à nous !

Dédicace : Je voulais remercier Lydie pour m'avoir poussée à écrire cette fic. Elle m'a donné le thème général, puis m'a dit « débrouille-toi ». Elle a encore plein d'idées et peut-être vais-je les exploiter. Merci à toi j'espère que cela te plaira !

Dédicace 2 : merci à Joker d'être ma bêta lectrice, de corriger mes fautes, de me dire ce qui cloche (j'ai essayé d'inclure ses suggestions). Elle a du courage elle veut continuer !

Merci les filles, le travail de groupe c'est super !!

Bonne Lecture.

La Terre, magnifique planète bleue, saura-t-elle un jour à côté de quelle catastrophe elle était passée ? Probablement jamais ! Et pourtant…

Il y a encore quelques mois, dans le Colorado, en plein cœur d'une montagne, une base secrète enfermait le plus extraordinaire objet de tout les temps : la Porte des Etoiles, portail vers des aventures, des richesses et des mondes insoupçonnés ! Malheureusement, cet objet avait aussi permis au genre humain de s'attirer les foudres d'ennemis redoutables. Pendant plus de 10 ans ils avaient tenu tête à une race parasitaire les « goa'ulds » et avaient réussi à les vaincre après une formidable bataille mobilisant les humains et leurs alliés, mais une menace plus grande venue d'une autre galaxie était apparue.

L'invasion du système solaire avait eu lieu, rendant impuissant la Tauri et leurs derniers alliés extraterrestres. Ils résistaient, mais peu à peu le combat devenait inégal. Fort heureusement, la solution vint de la Galaxie de Pégase, où une colonie s'était installée. Le colonel Carter, qui avait pris le commandement d'Atlantis, trouva dans un recoin de la cité, une arme capable de retenir les Oris. Le combat redevenait possible, une possibilité de vaincre était enfin envisageable !

Ce que les militaires du SGC et d'Atlantis n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que les Oris, ne voulant pas être vaincus comme les goa'ulds, envoyèrent des émissaires auprès des politiciens de la planète. Ils leur proposèrent un marcher : la Terre détruisait sa porte, et eux renonçaient à asservir la Tauri. Chacun y gagnait quelque chose.

Aux vues des comptes financiers du projet, des conséquences politiques et écologiques d'un refus, des avantages militaires d'un accord, il fut décidé d'abandonner le projet Stargate.

La destruction de la porte fut programmée, toutes les installations devaient disparaître des observateurs étaient là pour confirmer que les conditions étaient bien remplies du côté terrien. Il fallut plus de 2 mois pour que cela soit effectif.

Landry essaya bien de négocier, mettant en doute l'intégrité de leurs interlocuteurs, mais rien n'y fît.

Teal'c choisit de rejoindre Dakara et quitta la Terre. Il avait pu s'entretenir avec le Colonel Carter par l'intermédiaire du Dédale. Il souhaita bonne chance à ses amis. Son seul regret fut de ne pouvoir parler avec Jack. Ce dernier était injoignable. Il avait fait un coup d'éclat au HWSC et avait été contraint de donner sa démission. Son point de vue opposé au traité avait été très mal perçu en haut lieu. Il s'était retiré dans le Minnesota et comme toujours avait éteint son portable.

Lorsque le projet fut bien clos, les messagers des Oris donnèrent des garanties à la Terre de leur non-agression vis-à-vis d'Elle. Puis ils quittèrent la planète, laissant derrière eux des humains déçus et d'autres inconscients des problèmes et des enjeux qui s'étaient joués au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que la porte avait été scellée.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les Oris avaient tenu leurs promesses.

Le colonel Carter avait reçu une nouvelle affectation sur Atlantis. Elle devait seconder le Docteur Weir et faire profiter la base de ses connaissances en technologie allienne. Mais très vite elle eut à prendre la direction de la base, Elisabeth Weir souhaitant rentrer sur Terre.

Les militaires du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain avaient tous été dispersés. Quelques-uns uns avaient eu la chance de faire parti de l'équipage du nouveau vaisseau X303bis. Ils purent ainsi rejoindre Atlantis.

Aujourd'hui, dans une base secrète du Nevada, on attendait le retour de ce vaisseau. Il y avait particulièrement quelqu'un d'impatient : un homme encore jeune, un air rêveur que le port de petites lunettes cerclées accentuait. Daniel Jackson attendait le retour du Colonel Carter. Celle-ci avait été rappelée, laissant au Colonel Shepard le commandement d'Atlantis.

Elle n'était pas ravie de revenir, non que la Terre ne lui ait pas manqué, mais le fait que le programme Stargate ait été fermé lui faisait mal au cœur, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire maintenant. Rien n'égalerait jamais le passage de la porte et la montée d'adrénaline qui l'accompagnait. Ses 10 années au SGC furent les plus riches de sa vie et une certaine nostalgie s'empare d'elle lorsqu'elle y pense.

Les retrouvailles avec Daniel furent chaleureuses. Il est le seul de SG1 à être encore là. Le Général O'Neill lui est en retraite dans le Minnesota, Teal'c et Vala sont repartis dans l'espace, Mitchell est mort au combat lors d'un affrontement avec les prêcheurs.

S – heureusement que tu es là Daniel !

D – je sais Sam, je le ressens aussi ! Ils me manquent tous !

S – qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

D – l'on m'a proposé un poste d'universitaire, ce n'est pas très intéressant du point de vu archéologique mais ce n'est pas mal payé, et ça me laisse beaucoup de temps pour écrire et retranscrire mes notes des dix dernières années au SGC.

S – je vois, tu as eu des nouvelles du Général ?

D – lequel ? Hammond me téléphone régulièrement, Landry m'a parlé une fois ou deux après la fermeture du projet.

S – tu le fais exprès !

D – non je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Jack, si c'est cela que tu veux savoir. Hammond m'a dis que cela s'était très mal passé pour lui. Hayes n'a pas pu le couvrir. Je soupçonne fort les Oris d'avoir voulu l'éliminer, il était trop dangereux. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il possède le gêne des anciens et que cela représentait une menace pour eux. Je me suis renseigné, toutes les personnes du projet ayant un gêne similaire ont été éloignées de l'armée.

S – comment as-tu découvert cela ?

D – avant de quitter le SGC, j'ai piraté le système informatique, et j'ai récupéré des codes d'accès aux bases de données du Pentagone.

S – évidemment après c'était simple d'avoir toutes les informations que tu voulais. Bien joué Daniel !

D – j'ai eu de bons profs !

S – Ah oui ?

D – tu sais Jack et toi vous n'étiez pas mal dans votre genre quand vous vouliez savoir quelque chose !

S – que dirais-tu d'une petite virée dans le Minnesota ? Je n'aurai ma nouvelle affectation que dans 15 jours, cela nous laisse le temps !

D – ok pour moi, ce sont les vacances scolaires, j'ai tout mon temps !

S – alors c'est parti, il faut simplement que je me trouve une voiture ! On se retrouve chez moi, disons après demain, le temps de refaire connaissance avec ma maison, puis de régler les petits problèmes administratifs !

D – je te conduis chez toi ?

Ils avaient gardé tous les deux leur logement à Colorado Springs. Lui par nostalgie, elle parce que partie trop rapidement pour prendre d'autres dispositions.

Mais laissons nos deux amis préparer leur voyage, et allons voir du côté d'un certain Général en retraite involontaire !

Flash Back

Le général O'Neill avait demandé un entretien avec le Président. L'Etat Major ne voulant rien entendre, il espérait que le Président serait plus ouvert à son discours. Malheureusement pour lui, Hayes ne voulut rien entendre.

J – mais enfin Monsieur le Président, vous savez très bien que les Oris ne sont pas la seule menace qui nous guette. Baal a encore de la ressource et si nous condamnons la porte, il aura le champ libre !

P – le temps qu'il se refasse une armée, les Oris auront envahi la galaxie, Baal devra se soumettre

J – Et les peuples avec qui nous avons conclu des alliances ? Vous les abandonnez à leur sort ?

P – nous devons choisir, Général ! Je sais que vous tenez à ce projet, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. A la tête du HWSC, vous pourrez faire le nécessaire en cas de besoin, vous aurez toutes les données en main.

J – parce que vous croyez que je vais rester là à regarder des peuples amis se faire asservir ?

Non Monsieur le Président, ce sera sans moi ! Si vous fermez le SGC, fermez aussi le HWSC car il n'a plus de raison d'être. Si vous le maintenez en service, alors acceptez ma démission. Vous l'aurez sur votre bureau demain.

P – Général ! Démission refusée, nous avons besoin de vous.

J – Désolé, Monsieur le Président, mais il y a dix ans j'étais à la retraite quand on est venu me chercher pour le projet Stargate, aussi aujourd'hui j'y retourne puisqu'on ne veut pas m'écouter ! Vous savez, des généraux bureaucrates bien dociles, vous en trouverez facilement ! Moi je suis une vieille tête de mule ! Je pars ce soir pour le Minnesota et rien ne me fera revenir ! Monsieur le Président.

Il partit sans se retourner laissant Hayes sans réaction. L'Etat Major fut ravi d'être débarrassé de ce général hors norme, et accepta sa démission sans plus d'état d'âme !

Fin du Flash Back.

Les premières semaines chez lui furent assez difficiles. Il fulminait de l'imbécillité des hommes. Il pensait à ces peuples que les équipes SG avaient rencontrés et qui comptaient sur eux pour leur venir en aide. Il maudissait son impuissance et regrettait le temps de SG1. Malgré tout faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il parvint à se calmer et prit son rythme de croisière, profitant de son lac. Il pensait beaucoup à ses amis, mais ne savait pas où il pourrait les joindre. Il avait appris que Teal'c et Vala avaient passé la porte avant sa fermeture. Carter était sur Atlantis et donc injoignable. Quant à Daniel, il avait essayé de l'appeler à son appartement, mais sans résultat. Les messages laissés sur son répondeur n'avaient pas eu de réponse. Résigné, il avait cessé ses appels. La page était définitivement tournée. Le SGC était bien mort ! Sa vie s'organisait dans son chalet. Il avait été contacté par d'anciens officiers du SGC et pouvait se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Cela n'était pas terrible ! Les Oris envahissaient systématiquement les mondes de la galaxie. La nation Jaffa essayait tant bien que mal de tenir tête, mais comme il l'avait prédis, elle devait affronter également Baal et d'autres Goa'ulds qui refaisaient surface petit à petit.

Il pensait à Teal'c et Brata'c qui avaient déjà sacrifié beaucoup pour la liberté de leur peuple. Dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider !

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Teal'c avait emporté avec lui, sans en référer à personne, les plans de l'arme découverte par Carter sur Atlantis. Il avait essayé de contacter les asgards, mais dans l'immédiat il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'eux. Aussi essayait-il de trouver quelqu'un d'assez avancé dans la galaxie pour construire cette arme, puisque les anciens alliés des jaffas n'étaient plus joignables.

Bien après sa mise à la retraite, un jour de pluie où il se morfondait devant la nième diffusion d'un épisode des Simpsons, un faisceau lumineux vint le chercher.

J – Bon sang Thor, cela fait plaisir de vous revoir. Les asgards ne m'ont pas oublié ?

Th – salutations O'Neill ! Bien sur que non, les asgards ne vous ont pas oublié ! Nous avons du reconstruire notre monde et chasser les derniers réplicateurs des recoins des galaxies connues. Nous ne voulions pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Tout cela a pris un certain temps. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que votre peuple fabrique ? Pourquoi a-t-il fermé sa porte ?

J – Les politiciens bien pensant ont conclu un accord avec les forces montantes de la galaxie, les Oris. Ils ont jugé préférable de s'isoler plutôt que de combattre !

Th – nous avons constaté beaucoup de dégâts. Beaucoup de mondes sont asservis. Je ne comprends pas, la Tauri a vaincu les goa'ulds pourquoi laisse-t-elle les Oris dominer tous ces peuples qui s'étaient alliés avec elle ?

J – le maître mot Thor, « l'argent » ! Le projet coûtait trop cher, cela a été l'occasion à saisir !

Th – vous n'avez rien fait, vous, pour éviter cela ?

J – que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? J'ai bien protesté. Résultat : mise à la retraite ! Je profite de mon lac et de mes poissons ! C'est très agréable !

Th – si nous vous donnions la possibilité de faire quelque chose, quels seraient vos choix ?

J – Il faudrait remettre la porte en service. Rappeler tous les militaires évincés de l'armée et essayer de convaincre ceux qui ont fait parti du projet et encore en service de se rallier à notre cause. Ensuite contacter les peuples avec qui nous avions des alliances, soit pour les aider à combattre l'envahisseur, soit pour qu'ils se joignent à nous pour lutter et éviter l'asservissement de leur monde. Seule une alliance des peuples de la galaxie peut venir à bout des Oris. Nous avions trouvé une arme nous donnant un avantage, il faudrait la produire à grande échelle et doter tous les mondes de cet avantage ! Et encore ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que l'on peut faire.

Th – Nous allons vous donner une porte. Nous vous construirons un complexe semblable à celui de Cheyenne Mountain, vous acceptez d'en prendre la direction ?

J – Attendez ! Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ? Un tel projet ne passera pas inaperçu aux yeux de nos dirigeants. Les sommes à investir sont colossales, comment va-t-on financer tout cela ? Et puis, je crois que je suis surveillé de très près, si je bouge le petit doigt, les gros moyens débarquent, et hop plus rien !

Th – ne vous inquiétez pas, tout cela passera inaperçu. Vous resterez ici chez vous, du moins pour les autorités. Nous vous équiperons de télé porteurs, les installations seront furtives. Mon vaisseau n'a pas été détecté. Nous avons fait de gros progrès ! Nous nous sommes fait de nouveaux alliés et avons retrouvé d'anciens amis ! Nous vous expliquerons tout cela. Mais avant nous vous menons vers quelqu'un qui nous a appelés et voudrait bien vous voir !

Jack se retrouva sans plus de cérémonie dans un lieu plein de sérénité. Il y avait beaucoup de bougies qui brûlaient et au milieu d'elles Teal'c.

T – O'Neill ?

J – salut ! Thor est toujours aussi efficace !

T – je suis heureux de vous revoir. J'ai essayé de contacter les asgards à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai eu aucun contact avec eux.

J – Oui, d'après Thor, ils étaient très occupés à faire le ménage chez eux ! Mais ils vous ont entendu. Il y a à peine une heure, j'étais sur mon ponton à taquiner mes petits poissons !

T – cela vous suffit ?

J – Teal'c mon ami, vous savez très bien qu'ils m'ont viré ! Que pouvais-je faire d'autre qu'attendre le moment où un de nos merveilleux alliés extraterrestres viendrait remettre de l'ordre !

T – Je comprends. Ici nous luttons comme nous pouvons. Baal a repris des forces, cela ne facilite pas les choses.

J – je l'avais dit ! Hayes n'a rien voulu entendre. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que ces maudits serpents c'est comme le chiendent ça revient tout le temps !

T – qu'est-ce que le « chiendent » ?

J – une mauvaise herbe très tenace, lorsqu'elle pousse quelque part, il est très difficile de se débarrasser.

T – pour les Oris, nous jouons un peu à cache-cache. Les prêcheurs ne nous affrontent pas directement. Ils n'ont pas encore essayé de venir sur les mondes où nous avons des colonies. Ils ont plutôt une technique d'encerclement afin que nous ne puissions nous étendre ! Ils s'attaquent aux peuples pacifistes en priorité.

J – Thor m'a dit qu'ils allaient nous aider. Il a pleins de projets et doit m'expliquer tout cela. Mais je dois faire très attention, je crois que je suis surveillé de près !

T – je pense effectivement que les Oris vous surveillent. Pensez-vous que les Asgards pourraient construire l'arme d'Atlantis ?

J – Bien évidemment, il faudrait que nous parvenions à dérober le prototype qui se trouvait à Cheyenne Mountain !

T – cela ne sera pas utile. Lors de mon départ de la Tauri, j'ai emporté avec moi les plans que le Colonel Carter avait faits à partir du prototype. Ils n'auront plus qu'à réaliser une nouvelle arme à partir de ces plans.

J – Teal'c mon ami, vous avez vraiment plein de ressources !

T – merci O'Neill ! Je vous ferai parvenir ces plans dès que vous aurez une base où vous joindre.

J – il faut voir cela avec Thor !

Ils discutèrent encore pendant plus de deux heures. Faisant des plans pour vaincre leurs ennemis, essayant de trouver des moyens de reprendre contact avec leurs anciens alliés, etc…

Une lumière blanche, et Thor est là.

Th – O'Neill, il faut que je vous ramène. Votre absence a duré assez longtemps, nous devons organiser votre nouvelle vie. Teal'c a bientôt.

Ils disparurent laissant le jaffa à sa méditation.

Arrivé chez lui Jack voulut en savoir plus sur sa collaboration avec le peuple de Thor.

Th – je dois d'abord informer le Conseil, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons besoin de vous et nous allons tout organiser.

Il disparut laissant Jack pensif. Sa vie prenait de nouveau un tournant. Il espérait pouvoir contacter Carter et Daniel. Sans eux cela ne serait pas pareil, il avait besoin de leur présence pour pouvoir être le plus opérationnel possible !

De leur côté, Daniel et Sam avaient retrouvé leurs maisons respectives. Deux ans d'absence chez elle, avaient donné du travail à Sam lui permettant de ne pas trop penser à l'avenir. Maintenant, elle était assise dans son canapé et pouvait réfléchir à tout cela. Qu'étaient devenus Teal'c et Vala, et Jack, comme elle se permettait de l'appeler dans ses pensées, que faisait-il ? Elle aurait bientôt la réponse à cette question. Elle était heureuse que Daniel ait accepté de l'accompagner dans le Minnesota, seule, elle ne sait pas si elle aurait eut le courage d'y aller ! Elle regrettait le programme « Stargate », mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait plus libre. Au fond d'elle, elle gardait l'espoir que quelque chose pourrait se passer avec « son général » !

Un coup de sonnette !

S – Bonjour Daniel ! Tu es en avance !

D – la route est longue, et puis je ne pouvais plus dormir ! J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons tourner une nouvelle page, c'est étrange comme sensation !

S – je ressens la même chose. Un pressentiment, mais plutôt positif !

D – alors nous sommes partis ?

S – en avant les campeurs !

D – non mais c'est pas vrai !

S – (souriant) je l'ai fait exprès, il faut bien se remettre dans le bain !

D – dire que cela m'a manqué ! Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour !

La route se fit dans la bonne humeur. Ils avaient pleins de choses à se raconter. L'expérience d'Atlantis était quelque chose de très fort, et Sam savait que cela avait été le rêve de Daniel. Malheureusement un concours de circonstances l'avait empêché de le réaliser. Il le vivait donc par procuration, et posait une multitude de questions.

Pendant ce temps Jack préparait son matériel de pêche ! Thor lui avait dit de ne rien changer de ses habitudes. Ils se voyaient très souvent, mettant le projet au point. Le lieu d'édification de la porte avait été trouvé, le complexe était en construction au nez et à la barbe des autorités. Jack avait beaucoup travaillé pour ce complexe. Il avait réussi à contacter certains anciens officiers du SGC comme Reynolds, Ferretti et d'autres, afin de tester un éventuel retour à l'action. Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une approche, il verrait plus tard comment faire pour les intégrer au programme. Ils avaient tous répondus présents étant pour certains en retraite également. Ils étaient invités à venir pêcher dans le Minnesota et bizarrement cela leur plaisait tellement qu'ils revenaient régulièrement.

L'Etat major avait envoyé plusieurs fois des officiers afin de contrôler les activités de ces retraités plutôt actifs, mais à chaque fois, c'était des pêcheurs légèrement euphoriques qu'ils avaient retrouvé sur le ponton de Jack. Les cadavres de bières présents sur les lieux semblaient indiquer un besoin de noyer leur désillusion. Pas une seule fois un des retraités ne manquaient s'ils devaient être avec Jack. Thor avait veillé à la mise en place d'un réseau de surveillance ultra sophistiqué, qui ne laissait aucune place à une erreur. Toute personne s'approchant du chalet à moins d'un kilomètre était identifiée, catégorisée et classifiée. Cela permettait à Jack de s'absenter comme il l'entendait, tout en étant apte à réintégrer son chalet à la moindre alerte. Pour un œil extérieur, il ne bougeait pas de chez lui, sauf pour faire ses courses ou se balader avec ses visiteurs pour des randonnées ou autres activités sportives.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de détente, Teal'c devait passer. La pêche serait le prétexte pour une réunion informelle entre Tauris et Jaffas. Teal'c aimait retrouver Jack dans son chalet. Il ne pêchait jamais mais appréciait la tranquillité des lieux !

Ils étaient donc installés sur le ponton, parlant des modifications à apporter au complexe pour la partie réservée aux Jaffas, lorsque Thor lui-même vint les déranger.

Th – vous avez de la visite O'Neill !

J – Teal'c, il serait préférable que vous alliez vous promener dans les bois. Je sais que vous ne vous perdrez pas, vous avez fait connaissance avec les lieux maintenant !

Th – ce ne sera pas la peine. Vos visiteurs seront ravis de retrouver Teal'c, et ils ne vous poseront aucun problème. A bientôt.

J – mais… Rahh ! Je n'aime pas quand il fait cela !!

T – je crois O'Neill que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Attendons !

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Une voiture s'avançait sur le chemin et alla se garer devant le chalet.

Jack regardait les intrus arriver, puis un sourire détendu s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

J – Bonjour mon Colonel ! Petit Scarabée !

D – Teal'c ? Mais comment…

J – rahh déjà des questions ? Cela ne fait pas une minute que vous êtes là et déjà le coté chercheur entre en action. Daniel la ferme !

D – ça m'avait manqué !

J – vous avouez ?

D – n'en profitez pas, hein !!

Sam était tout sourire. Elle alla serrer Teal'c dans ses bras et regarda son général avec insistance.

J – Et moi, je n'ai pas droit au même traitement ?

S – si mon général !

J – Jack, je suis à la retraite !

S – vous m'avez bien appelé Colonel !

J – j'en mourrai d'envie depuis si longtemps ! Bienvenue Sam !

Nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent avec bonheur. Ils échangèrent leurs souvenirs des deux dernières années, rirent beaucoup. L'ambiance était très détendue.

S – je crois que Daniel meurt d'envie de savoir comment vous êtes revenu Teal'c ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

J – express asgards !

S – les asgards ? Mais je croyais que l'on n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'eux ? Sur Atlantis nous avons essayé de les contacter plusieurs fois. Nous n'avons aucune réponse. L'Etat Major nous a fait savoir qu'il considérait que ces alliés avaient été exterminés et que nous ne pouvions plus compter sur eux.

J – Ils avaient du ménage à faire ! Thor n'est venu me voir que récemment.

T – j'avais également essayé, mais sans succès.

D – ils ont toujours une préférence pour vous dirait-on ?

J – moui, je crois qu'il m'aime bien ! Dites-moi tous les deux, vous avez des projets pour l'avenir ? Parce que l'on a parlé du passé mais pas du futur.

S – j'attends une prochaine affectation, je ne sais pas où ils vont m'envoyer, je devrais savoir cela d'ici une semaine.

D – moi, j'ai mes cours. Mon mémoire sur mes aventures du Stargate avance bien, mais cela restera secret !

J – Sam vous tenez vraiment à continuer ou si vous aviez une autre proposition vous lâcheriez tout ?

D – une autre proposition, comment cela Jack ?

J – je parlais à Sam, Daniel !

S – je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire tout quitter. J'espère qu'ils auront besoin de moi à nouveau sur Atlantis ! J'aimais vraiment être là-bas.

J – Et vous Daniel ?

D – moi aussi j'aimerai partir pour Atlantis. L'avenir est là-bas !

J – vous ne pensez pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire ici ?

S – l'Etat ne fera plus rien ici ! Nous avons signé un traité avec les Oris, aller à l'encontre de ce traité signerait notre mort, ils ne prendront pas ce risque !

T – si vous aviez la possibilité de venir avec le peuple jaffa le feriez-vous Colonel Carter ?

S – vous pensez aux asgards Teal'c ? Vous croyez qu'ils me télé porteraient avec vous ? Mais quel serait mon avenir à vos coté ? Même si votre combat est louable, qu'est-ce que cela apporterait à la Terre ? Les Oris ont verrouillé nos possibilités de nous sortir de cet isolement, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire !

J – je reconnais bien là votre optimisme légendaire Sam !

S – Jack, soyez réaliste, les jaffas ne peuvent pas à eux seuls nous sortir du guêpier dans lequel nous nous trouvons. S'il vous plait arrêtons là cette discussion, je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec vous. Je prendrai mon affectation la semaine prochaine, terminé !

T – Et vous Daniel Jackson ?

D – Contrairement à Sam, rien ne me retient sur Terre, alors si je peux venir avec vous Teal'c ce sera avec joie !

T – je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous tiendrai au courant Daniel Jackson.

J – bon, si nous pensions à déjeuner, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !

Jack était un peu déçu de la réaction de Sam, il avait espéré qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion. Il ne voulait pas parler du projet « porte de secours » pour l'instant, les asgards souhaitait que sa participation soit anonyme. Il était trop connu dans la galaxie !

La journée se passa le mieux du monde. Sam était très détendue, elle s'en voulait un peu de la réaction intransigeante qu'elle a eu, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa carrière pour une cause perdue à l'avance. Elle avait eu une bonne raison pour la gâcher, mais elle n'avait rien fait, alors maintenant…

Daniel donna son nouveau numéro de portable à Jack pour qu'il le contacte lorsque Teal'c aurait une réponse pour lui. Il était heureux de pouvoir de nouveau faire des projets d'aventure. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'ennuyait un peu dans son université. La proposition de Teal'c venait très à propos !

Ils repartirent en fin de soirée. Jack leur avait proposé de rester dormir, mais Sam souhaitait briser le lien qui était en train de se reformer. Revoir SG1 ensemble, l'avait beaucoup perturbée, et sa résolution de ne pas suivre Teal'c commençait à être attaquée par la nostalgie des moments passés avec ces trois hommes si importants dans sa vie ! Le voyage se fit de manière assez silencieuse, chacun pensant à l'avenir, mais pas de la même façon !

Au chalet, les deux hommes étaient eux aussi pensifs.

T – pas trop déçu de la réaction du Colonel, O'Neill ?

J – je dois avouer que si. Mais je ne désespère pas de la convaincre ! Allons nous coucher, demain une dure journée nous attend !

En effet le lendemain, ils devaient rencontrer les nouveaux alliés des asgards, ainsi que des représentants de peuples souhaitant faire une coalition face aux Oris. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Thor de bonne heure, Jack devait prendre une apparence différente afin de préserver son incognito. Thor avait beaucoup d'imagination, et avait décidé de faire de lui un mage ermite plein de sagesse et de savoir ! Restait à lui trouver un nom et il serait prêt à jouer son rôle ! Seuls Teal'c et Thor sauraient qui il est réellement !

La rencontre se passa très bien, tous les participants approuvèrent la nomination de ce personnage charismatique qu'était le nouveau mage à la tête de la coalition. Ils acceptèrent également, que le lieu de regroupement de leur mouvement soit situé sur Terre, à l'insu du peuple de la Tauri. Personne ne devait révéler cette information. La porte terrienne resterait clandestine, et ses coordonnées furent changées afin que le point d'origine ne puisse être reconnu par leurs ennemis ! Cette prouesse technique était due aux furlings, alliés retrouvés des asgards, qui possédaient une avance technologique considérable, similaire à celle des anciens. Ils se chargèrent également de la fabrication de l'arme, dont les plans furent fournis par Teal'c. Le recrutement de Daniel Jackson au sein de l'armée Jaffa fut également approuvé. Thor, aux noms des asgards félicita les participants pour leur entente et détailla la participation de son peuple. Il leur annonça que le complexe terrien serait fini dans les deux mois à venir, et qu'il serait opérationnel immédiatement. Le mage souhaita que des terriens se joignent au mouvement.

J – ils ont fait beaucoup par le passé, il serait injuste de ne pas les associer à cette nouvelle offensive.

Représentant d'un peuple – ils ont signé un traité avec les Oris, ils sont nos ennemis maintenant !

J – Beaucoup de terriens ne voulaient pas de ce traité. Seuls leurs chefs sont à blâmer. Certains anciens du SGC sont prêts à reprendre les armes, ils n'ont pas approuvé la fermeture de leur porte. Ils ignorent qu'une coalition est en train de se créer, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils ne demanderaient qu'à en faire partie.

Rp – penseriez-vous à SG1 entre autre ?

T – SG1 n'existe plus. Daniel Jackson et moi-même sommes déjà impliqué dans ce combat. Le colonel Mitchell est décédé au combat il y a 3 ans. Le Général O'Neill a été mis en retraite forcée et n'a plus de contact avec le monde de l'armée. Quant au Colonel Carter, elle vient de rentrer d'Atlantis pour une nouvelle charge sous les ordres directs du Président des Etats-Unis, elle ne pourra donc pas faire partie de la coalition.

Rp – c'est bien triste. Mais Vala Mal Doran ?

T – nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle a quitté la Tauri en même temps que moi et depuis plus rien.

Th – d'autres anciens des équipes SG pourront être contactés. Nous pensons que le Docteur Jackson pourra s'en charger. Il nous dira ce qu'il en est lors de notre prochaine réunion qui se déroula dans le complexe terrien.

J – il serait peut-être judicieux de lui donner un nom à ce complexe.

T – pourquoi pas « save gate control »

J – SGC, quoi !

Ce nom fut adopté à l'unanimité.

Différents points de moindre importance furent étudiés, puis chacun repartit vers ses occupations. Teal'c et Jack se retrouvèrent dans le vaisseau de Thor discutant joyeusement.

J – tout c'est bien passé, personne n'a de soupçons !

T – il faut dire que Thor a réussi votre camouflage. Vous n'avez pas dit votre nom, pourquoi ?

J – je n'aime pas trop le nom que vous m'avez donné « Yoda » non mais, je suis plus grand et mieux conservé tout de même ! Vous regardez trop les DVD.

T – je trouve que cela va très bien pour un mage très sage, Thor est de mon avis.

J – oui mais pas moi, il faut trouver autre chose ! Et pas de Skylkwaker ou autre ObiOne cherchez autre chose !

Il partit chercher Thor afin de rentrer chez lui.

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent très éprouvants. Ils avaient énormément à faire, et Jack se dépensait sans compter pour sa nouvelle tâche. Il était partout à la fois, voulant ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les hommes et les femmes qui allaient travailler là. Sa tache était compliquée par le fait qu'il devait pouvoir revenir chez lui à tout moment.

En effet Daniel avait été contacté et avait accepté de jouer le rôle de médiateur avec les anciens du SGC. Ce qui eut pour conséquence un grand nombre de démission, car bien évidemment tous ceux qui furent contactés acceptèrent de réintégrer les rangs de l'armée de la porte. Ils durent démissionner. Les autorités suspectèrent une activité subversive et mirent les personnes soupçonnables de fomenter un tel complot sous surveillance. Jack bien évidemment fit parti du lot. Heureusement la surveillance de Thor faisait merveille, et pas une fois pendant ce temps les militaires venant voir l'ancien général ne le trouvèrent que pêchant ses poissons imaginaires !

La seconde réunion put avoir lieu dans les locaux du complexe. Il se situait sur Terre, bien sur, dans une région désertique des Etats-Unis, pour plus de facilité pour Jack. Il était équipé d'un système le rendant furtif à toute technologie d'investigation, les Furlings étaient à l'origine de cet équipement. C'était une prouesse technologique élaborée au nez et à la barbe des terriens. Les différents alliés furent surpris de la fonctionnalité des lieux. Chaque faction de l'alliance avait un secteur réservé. Tout avait été aménagé en fonction des us et coutumes de chacun respectant ainsi l'originalité et la spécificité des différents peuples. La partie terrienne n'était pas encore achevée, le nombre de soldats adhérents au projet n'étant pas encore totalement connu. Toute la diplomatie de Daniel était mise à rude épreuve. Il fallait tenter les anciens du SGC, sans pour autant qu'ils suspectent un projet d'une telle envergure ! Ceux qui refusaient de s'associer au nouveau SGC, ne pouvaient strictement rien dire sur les objectifs et moyens de ce dernier.

Reynolds et Ferreti furent les premiers à rejoindre l'alliance, ils étaient présents lors de cette réunion et furent estomaqués par le projet. Ils n'avaient même pas envisagé une telle chose. Ils avaient suivi Daniel parce qu'il représentait une image du passé et qu'ils voulaient mettre un peu d'action dans leur vie rangée. Retrouver Daniel c'était un peu comme repartir avec O'Neill du temps des Blacks Ops. Ils furent enchantés de retrouver Teal'c. Ils comprirent que c'était reparti pour un tour lorsqu'ils virent Thor au milieu de l'assemblée, ainsi que différentes personnes rencontrées sur des planètes visitées par leurs équipes.

Lors de la réunion, leur avis fut sollicité, ce qu'ils apprécièrent beaucoup. Les objectifs des équipes formées d'un commun accord, la façon de mener les actions, tout devait être décidé en parfaite harmonie avec chacun. C'est ce qui ferait leur force. Le grand mage, comme il fut décidé de l'appeler, n'était pas présent pour cette réunion. Thor l'avait lui-même excusé, expliquant qu'une urgence l'avait appelé ailleurs, urgence dont ils étaient responsables. Les terriens qui n'avaient jamais vu l'individu en question se regardèrent en se posant des questions.

T – le grand mage est celui que nous avons nommé à la tête de notre coalition lors de précédente réunion. C'est lui qui a tenu à ce les Tauris soient associés à notre action.

Rp – c'est quelqu'un d'étrange, mais sur qui l'on peut compter cela se sent !

D – je ne l'ai jamais rencontré pour ma part, mais j'en ai tellement entendu parlé depuis ces deux derniers mois, que j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

R – puis-je poser une question idiote ?

Th – pourquoi idiote, toute question a une légitimité.

R – pourquoi O'Neill et Carter ne sont pas avec nous ?

Th- le Général O'Neill est trop surveillé pour que nous prenions le risque de l'avoir à nos cotés, mais il a eu vent de notre projet et s'est investi autant qu'il a pu. Il vous a contacté et a sondé vos intentions, d'où votre présence, il ne peut faire plus.

T – quant au Colonel Carter, le Président vient de lui confier une tâche nécessitant ses capacités suite à son séjour sur Atlantis.

F – c'est dommage, Jack va nous manquer, il a déjà tellement fait.

Petit à petit les choses se mirent en place. Les équipes tournaient bien. De nouveaux terriens vinrent se joindre aux premiers. Les autorités ne voyaient rien, la base était totalement invisible aux yeux du monde. Les affrontements avec les prêcheurs se firent de plus en plus nombreux. La supériorité de la coalition devenait de plus en plus flagrante. Le grand mage avait une approche tellement juste du conflit, qu'il n'envoyait jamais ses hommes dans des missions suicides. Dans le complexe, tous avaient appris à le respecter au début, puis avec le temps une vénération s'était installée. Il en était gêné, et il évitait de se joindre au personnel de la base.

Daniel avait essayé de discuter un peu avec lui. Il était étonné des capacités tactiques de cet homme. Mais sa volonté d'isolement vint à bout de la curiosité de l'archéologue.

Parfois les deux anciens membres de SG1 allaient en week-end dans le Minnesota. Ils étaient toujours bien reçus par Jack. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir avoir plus de précision sur leur activité. Cela étonna beaucoup Daniel. Il connaissait assez Jack pour savoir que le sort de la planète ne lui était pas indifférent. Alors pourquoi ce manque de curiosité. Il se promit d'éclaircir ce problème.

Ils n'avaient par contre pratiquement aucun contact avec Carter. Elle avait pris en charge le HWSC, comme Jack l'avait fait avant elle. De part les rapports envoyés par les vaisseaux terriens se promenant dans l'espace, elle avait conscience qu'une force montante opposée aux Oris avait vue le jour dans la galaxie. Elle se demandait bien qui étaient ces intervenants et comment ils avaient pu acquérir une technologie capable de faire reculer ces redoutables adversaires qu'étaient les Oris.

Elle demanda à embarquer sur le Dedale afin d'approcher le terrain des hostilités. Elle voulait se mettre en retrait pour observer et étudier la manière de faire de ces nouveaux conquérants. Elle se rendit compte que des jaffas faisaient partie de cette armée, ainsi que des peuples qu'elle avait croisés lors d'exploration avec SG1. Elle faisait cette étude sous couvert de tests scientifiques, car elle commençait à soupçonner quelque chose et ne voulait pas en informer ses supérieurs tout de suite. Elle garda donc pour elle ses observations et dirigea le Dedale vers une autre planète. Là encore elle remarque des choses troublantes. Elle fit plusieurs études différentes. Son trouble était à son paroxysme. La tactique employée par la nouvelle force était d'une stratégie militaire exceptionnelle, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la « patte » de celui qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle décida de rentrer sur Terre afin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

De retour sur Terre elle fut convoquée à la Maison Blanche. Elle avait préparé un dossier scientifique en béton, afin de ne pas se faire piéger par les bureaucrates du pentagone. Elle ne voulait surtout pas faire obstacle à cette alliance qui marquait des points un peu partout.

Président – Alors Général (eh oui elle est montée en grade avec le poste !), vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez dans l'espace ? Nous avons eu une conversation avec un observateur Ori. Ils n'apprécient pas outre mesure que l'on aille observer des planètes éloignées de la Terre. Nous n'en avons pas le droit.

S – Monsieur le Président, il fallait que je recherche un minéral très important pour mon réacteur. Je me suis souvenue l'avoir détecté lors d'une exploration du temps de SG1, mais je ne me rappelais plus exactement sur quelle planète, c'est pour cela que j'ai du faire le tour de plusieurs planètes. Mais j'ai trouvé ! Et je crois que je vais bientôt arriver à mettre au point un nouveau réacteur… Elle se lança dans des explications très théoriques qui noyèrent le poisson, comme elle le souhaitait.

L'entrevue dura plusieurs heures. Elle réussit le tour de force de convaincre le Président du bien fondé de son voyage, ainsi que du coté uniquement scientifique de celui-ci. Rentrée chez elle, elle s'accorda un bon bain chaud afin de se relaxer et de réfléchir à la suite.

Elle avait décidé de se rendre chez Jack le plus rapidement possible. Mais elle devait malgré tout se méfier. Partir trop tôt après son exploration interstellaire risquait d'éveiller les soupçons. Aussi s'obligea-t-elle à attendre un mois avant de prendre la route du Minnesota. Durant ce temps elle continua d'observer par l'intermédiaire de rapport l'évolution de la situation, évolution grandement en défaveur des Oris, put-elle remarquer.

Ce matin ce n'est pas le général Carter qui part pour le Minnesota, mais Sam. Elle va retrouver ses amis qu'elle n'a pas vus depuis plusieurs mois. Elle appréhende un peu cette rencontre, surtout avec Jack. Elle a plein de questions à lui poser, mais elle sait très bien que s'il décide de nier, rien ne filtrera. Cependant, se rappelant sa visite à son retour d'Atlantis, elle restait plutôt confiante. Ne lui avait-il pas lancé une perche ? Elle devait rester calme et surtout maîtriser son impatience !

Elle arriva dans la matinée. N'ayant pas prévenu le propriétaire des lieux, elle se demandait s'il était présent. Si comme elle le soupçonnait, il était impliqué dans le conflit contre les Oris, il ne devait pas être souvent chez lui. Comment faisait-il ? Thor l'aidait-il ? Bien des questions se posaient dans sa tête. Avançant en direction du lac, elle trouva Jack la canne à pêche à la main.

J – tiens, Carter quelle bonne surprise !

S – bonjour Jack ! Toujours assidu aux poissons imaginaires ?

J – je vous ai déjà expliqué, que la pêche c'est un état d'esprit, les poissons sont un bonus ! Comment allez-vous ? Je croyais que vous aviez oublié notre existence !

S – non, mais j'ai énormément de travail.

J – le HWSC n'est pas de tout repos. Félicitations pour votre montée en grade !

S – vous êtes au courant ?

J – ce n'est pas parce que je suis ici en ermite que je ne me tiens pas informé du devenir de mes hommes et femmes.

S – parce que nous sommes toujours vos « hommes » ?

J – vous le savez très bien. Je n'ai pas choisi de partir !

S – Jack, si me disiez la vérité ! Je ne suis pas ici par hasard, beaucoup de choses font que je me pose des questions. J'en ai parlé à personne autour de moi, mais je crains que d'autres en viennent aux même conclusions.

J – directe comme approche ! De quelle vérité parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends décidément toujours rien à vos théories !

S – pourquoi ?

J – pourquoi quoi ?

S – j'ai posé la question la première !

J – j'ai pas compris !

S – Jack !

J – Sam ?

S – ne jouez pas ce jeu là !

J – quel jeu ?

S – les questions en réponse aux questions ! J'ai l'impression d'être Daniel !

J – vous ne lui ressemblez pourtant pas ! Il n'y a pas photo, je préfère vous avoir en face de moi. C'est beaucoup plus agréable !

S (rougissant) – arrêtez !

J – Sam, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Vous arrivez ici avec des idées en tête, plein de questions auxquelles je ne comprends rien, vous sous-entendez des trucs, mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

S – Jack, je reviens d'un séjour d'observation dans l'espace à bord du Dedale. J'ai pris tout mon temps pour étudier les nouveaux adversaires des Oris, leurs tactiques de combat. J'ai caché cette étude à mes supérieurs lorsque je me suis rendu compte que cela avait un air de déjà vu. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires afin de ne rien laisser paraître. J'ai pris mon temps avant de venir vous voir. Je n'ai posé de questions à personne. Et aujourd'hui je suis ici pour avoir des réponses. Je sais que vous êtes engagé dans ce combat. J'ignore dans quelle mesure, mais votre « patte » est derrière tout cela ! S'il vous plait faîtes moi confiance !

J – vous vous rappelez, lorsque vous êtes venue avec Daniel, je vous ai demandé si vous quitteriez tout si on vous proposait quelque chose. Votre réponse a été claire. Il n'y a pas à revenir la-dessus !

S – Jack, comment pouvais-je imaginer que quelqu'un reprendrait le flambeau ! Et puis c'est Teal'c qui m'a proposé de rejoindre les jaffas, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez proposé quelque chose !

J – cela aurait-il changé votre réponse ?

S – vous savez très bien que je pourrai vous suivre n'importe où ! (Comprenant le double sens de ses paroles, elle devint pivoine !)

J – vraiment ?

Il avait un sourire en coin, il aimait quand elle se mettait mal à l'aise toute seule. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait engagé les hostilités, mais si elle voulait jouer à cela pourquoi pas !

J – Sam, qu'est ce que vous voulez vraiment ?

S – si VOUS, vous me demandez de rejoindre l'alliance qui lutte contre les Oris, si VOUS, vous me demandez de quitter la Terre, alors je pars.

J – réfléchissez bien Sam, vous seriez prête à tout quitter, carrière, obligations, responsabilités ?

S – Jack, je n'ai pas changé depuis le Test Zatarc, depuis plus de dix ans, je vous suis parce que j'ai une confiance absolue en vous. Lorsque vous êtes parti pour le HWSC j'ai ressenti cela comme une trahison, vous nous avez abandonnés. J'ai cru que vous aviez tourné la page ensuite. Comment ai-je pu m'imaginer que vous resteriez un gentil retraité sans action ! Je peux très bien faire valoir mon droit à la retraite. Je donnerai comme motif le besoin de fonder une famille et de me rapprocher de mon compagnon.

J – c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Mais dites-moi vous m'avez caché ce compagnon dont j'ignorai l'existence ! Qui est-il ?

S – c'était une façon de parler ! Si j'avais un compagnon vous le connaîtriez. « Et même très bien ! »

Sans le regarder, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

S – vous voulez bien de moi à vos côtés, mon général ? « Hou la ma fille, là tu as fait fort ! Allez Jack réponds ! »

J – tiens revoilà le « mon général » ! Vous savez vous êtes aussi Général, mon général !

S – vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, mon général !

J – vous non plus, mon général ! Vous voulez quoi et qui est votre compagnon ?

S – vous.

J – moi ? A quelle question ?

S – vous…

Ils ne purent continuer ce petit jeu, un faisceau blanc les enveloppa, les emmenant dans le vaisseau de Thor.

Th – Général Carter. O'Neill, les Oris ont attaqué Chulac !

J – mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient sur Chulac ? Ils n'ont jamais attaqué les jaffas directement !

Th – ils pensaient que ceux-ci ne seraient pas prêts. Ils ont attaqué avec un vaisseau et une troupe de prêcheurs, malheureusement pour eux, le grand mage avait préparé une riposte au cas où. Les armes que Teal'c a reçues se sont montrées bien plus efficaces que le prototype. Le vaisseau a été détruit, et les prêcheurs mis en déroute. La tactique du grand mage a parfaitement fonctionnée. Ils ont foncé dans le piège. Ils continuent l'attaque, mais sont fort diminués.

S – mais c'est merveilleux ! Pardonnez-moi Thor, mais qui est ce grand mage.

Th – c'est le chef de la coalition. Il dirige les armées de l'alliance. Vous ne pourrez le rencontrer, il fait une retraite en ce moment.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, Jack s'était approché du pupitre près du grand écran. Il déplaça un galet, ce qui eut pour effet d'afficher une carte géante. Sans se soucier de la présence de Sam, il commença des manipulations ayant pour objectif de déplacer des pions sur l'échiquier de l'écran. Il semblait très absorbé par son activité. Sam put constater qu'il faisait faire des manœuvres à des pions. C'était une stratégie très osée, mais les réponses qui venaient en retour prouvaient qu'il avait une vision on ne peut plus juste des opérations.

S – aide-t-il le grand mage ? Ou autre chose ?

Thor voyant que Jack ne cherchait pas à cacher la vérité au Général Carter, lui expliqua la réalité des choses.

Th – vous devez savoir, que, hormis Teal'c et moi-même, personne ne sait qu'il participe au conflit. Il a pensé que si les Oris apprenaient qu'il était impliqué dans cette guerre, les représailles envers la Terre seraient immédiates. Les autorités lui ayant retiré toute fonction officielle, c'est dans l'ombre et l'anonymat le plus total qu'il agit.

S – mais comment fait-il pour être toujours chez lui lorsque l'on vient le voir ?

Th – j'ai fait installer un système de surveillance très sophistiqué, indétectable par votre technologie. Nous avons une confiance totale en O'Neill, nous savions qu'il pourrait être un facteur déterminant dans cette lutte. Mais il devait rester dans l'ombre. Tenez, regardez par vous-même, des visiteurs s'approchent. O'Neill vous devez repartir immédiatement.

J – j'espère qu'ils vont tenir et que mes visiteurs ne seront pas trop bavards, vous venez Carter !

Ils étaient assis tous les deux une canne à pêche à la main lorsque deux militaires arrivèrent près du lac. Jack faisait rire Sam avec une idiotie de son cru.

S – arrêtez mon général, j'ai mal au ventre !

J – vous savez Carter… tiens des visiteurs, cela faisait longtemps !

V – mon général.

J – en retraite, Lieutenant, en retraite !

L – Madame.

J – que puis-je pour vous ?

L – et bien en fait c'est le Général Carter que nous venions voir. L'Etat Major a apprit que vous étiez ici. Il voudrait connaître la raison de votre présence Madame.

J – vous voyez Lieutenant, c'est une visite privée ! Nous pêchons. Vous pouvez dire à l'Etat Major que j'ai corrompu le général Carter et l'ai convertie au farniente ! Une fois n'est pas coutume !

S – je doute que le Président soit au courant de cette visite. Vous pourrez dire à vos supérieurs que je n'apprécie pas que l'on épie mes faits et gestes. Vous leur direz également que je ne compte rentrer que dans deux jours, vu le nombre de congés me restant à prendre, cela ne pose aucun problème, mes collaborateurs du HWSC étant informés de mes intentions. Je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'au Président en personne. Maintenant merci de me laisser profiter de mes congés. Rompez !

L – à vos ordres Madame.

J – ou lala ! J'espère ne jamais vous mettre en colère contre moi !

S – il n'y a pas de raison !

J – si nous reprenions notre petite conversation de tout à l'heure. Thor ne viendra nous chercher que lorsqu'il sera sur qu'ils ont quitté le comté.

Sam baissa la tête. Elle attendait que Jack prenne la parole.

J – alors mon général, que voulez vous et qui est votre compagnon ?

S – je vous ai déjà répondu !

J – excusez-moi, mon Général, mais vous n'avez pas été très claire !

S – arrêtez avec vos « mon général » ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir …pfut tout cela !

J – ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, vous êtes toujours aussi belle, les galons vous vont à ravir !

Expliquez moi le « vous ».

S – (rougissant au compliment) vous êtes dur avec moi !

J – non Sam, je veux simplement savoir où nous allons. J'ai passé l'age de jouer au chat et à la souris. Je veux être sur que vous savez ce que vous voulez, et ne pas me faire de fausses illusions !

S – depuis des années je veux la même chose. J'ai cru d'abord qu'elle était inaccessible, puis que je l'avais perdue. Aujourd'hui je ne demande que de pouvoir enfin l'avoir.

J – et… ?

Sam lâcha sa canne à pêche, elle ne lui servait pas à grand-chose. Lentement elle s'approcha de Jack, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était déterminée, elle savait que c'était sa dernière chance et qu'il fallait qu'elle la saisisse.

S – vous mon Général, c'est vous que je veux, que j'ai toujours voulu.

Après ces paroles elle attendit ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Elle pouvait voir dans ceux de Jack tous les sentiments qui le traversaient : étonnement, incrédulité, émoi, tendresse, bonheur AMOUR.

Doucement, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur. Ils relevèrent la tête, se regardèrent, leurs fronts se touchèrent avant que des sentiments plus violents ne s'emparent d'eux. Leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés. Tout ce temps à s'attendre, ils laissaient enfin libre court à leur amour. Thor devrait attendre un peu ainsi que les combattants de l'alliance. Le grand mage devait faire une retraite afin de retrouver l'essence de l'Etre Humain, il avait besoin d'un guide et pour cela il avait trouvé un ange blond !

Sur Chulac les choses avaient grandement avancé. Les Oris souhaitaient négocier une trêve.

Daniel fut chargé de rédiger le traité, mais ne devait pas participer à la négociation. C'était un terrien, et les Oris ne devaient pas le voir. Brata'c fut désigné avec 5 autres personnes venant de différentes nations. La nouvelle stratégie du mage appliquée durant la bataille avait été décisive. Les négociations furent longues et difficiles. Les forces de l'Alliance ne voulant pas céder de terrain, les Oris ne voulant pas faire profil bas. Les furlings durent s'en mêler afin de faire ployer ces arrogants perdants. Un des derniers points qu'ils ne voulurent pas concéder fut le rétablissement d'une porte sur la Tauri. Mais la puissance montante de l'Alliance les obligea à accepter. Ils venaient de régresser dans leur conquête de plusieurs années et ils entrevoyaient un départ prochain de cette galaxie. Si les tauris revenaient dans le conflit, ils perdraient à coup sur.

Le HWSC était en effervescence. Des vaisseaux non identifiés étaient annoncés. Il fallait faire revenir le Général Carter. Un hélicoptère de combat se présenta près du chalet de Jack. N'ayant pas trouver les deux généraux dans le chalet, les militaires se dirigèrent vers le lac. Ils trouvèrent Jack et Sam en train de nager, faisant la course pour la traversée du plan d'eau.

M – (mettant ses mains en porte voix) Mon Général ! Mon Général !

Les deux gradés stoppèrent leur crawl. Ils regardèrent vers la rive qu'ils venaient de quitter.

J – pas moyen d'être tranquille !

S – cela doit être important ils ont envoyé un hélicoptère.

J – tu veux rentrer ?

S – oui je crois qu'il le faut, mais je reviendrai très vite.

J – je te fais confiance. Je t'aime !

Sam manqua de boire la tasse.

S – tu as dit quoi ?

J – je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais !

Il partit vers la rive sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

S – hé !

Elle sourit sachant que ce n'était pas le genre de Jack d'extérioriser ses sentiments et qu'il devait être assez gêné d'avoir dit ces trois mots magiques pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la berge, Jack parlait avec les militaires présents.

S – que se passe-t-il ?

J – tu dois rentrer au HWSC, des vaisseaux inconnus sont en approche.

S – je cours me changer. Attendez-moi près de l'hélicoptère.

M – bien mon Général.

Jack la suivit dans le chalet. Il était inquiet, mais pas trop sachant parfaitement que si le problème était important Thor l'aurait prévenu, même s'ils étaient en vacances tous les deux !

J – ne t'inquiète pas trop, radio Thor n'a pas fonctionnée, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat !

S – merci de me remonter le moral ! Je dois y aller.

J – (la prenant dans ses bras) fais attention à toi. Reviens-moi vite, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

S – toi aussi, fais attention. Je suis sure que tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer pendant mon absence. Je reviens dès que possible. Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle partit en courant vers l'hélico qui tournait déjà. Elle se retourna avant de monter dedans. Il la regardait depuis la porte de son chalet. « Plus vite je serais revenue, mieux cela sera. Dieu comme je l'aime ».

Sitôt l'hélicoptère partit, Jack se retrouva dans le vaisseau de Thor.

Th – O'Neill, les négociations sur Chulac ont abouti, les Oris ont accepté toutes les exigences de l'Alliance. Nos vaisseaux font route vers la Terre pour rapporter une porte active aux Tauris, le chef de la coalition doit être présent.

J – ainsi ce sont vos vaisseaux qui font si peur aux terriens !

Th – comment savez-vous qu'il y a des vaisseaux ?

J – ils sont venus chercher Sam il y a 5 mn.

Th – je dois vous transférer dans le vaisseau amiral. Ils vous attendent !

J – bien dans 2 mn je suis prêt !

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entrait solennellement dans la grande salle du vaisseau Amiral. Teal'c et Brata'c le saluèrent de la tête, Daniel vint lui serrer la main, toujours gêné par la froideur de cet homme. Les autres personnes présentent s'inclinèrent plus profondément ayant conscience de la valeur de cet homme qui leur avait donné une victoire incontestable.

GM – mes amis, aujourd'hui est jour de fête, espérons que les Tauris prendront conscience de la chance de vous avoir pour alliés.

T – Grand Mage, nous, nous avons conscience que de vous avoir de notre coté est une bénédiction.

D – il est vrai que sans votre grande intelligence de la bataille, la victoire n'aurait pu être aussi totale. Merci.

Le grand mage inclina la tête à la jaffa en signe de remerciement à ces paroles.

Un furling prit la parole.

F – nous recevons une communication en provenance de la Terre.

X – Ici le Général Carter, chef du HWSC, nous vous demandons de vous identifier.

GM – Général Carter, ici le vaisseau Amiral de la Flotte de l'Alliance. Nous venons en paix. Nos armés ont vaincu les Oris sur Chulac. Nous avons à notre bord des représentants des peuples alliés, parmi eux quelqu'un que vous connaissez je crois.

Il laissa la place à Teal'c.

T – Général Carter, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous parler de nouveau après toutes ces années !

S – Teal'c, c'est bien vous.

T – Mais oui Général. Maître Brata'c est à mes cotés, ainsi que bien d'autres que vous connaissez. Nous vous apportons de bonnes nouvelles, et nous vous demandons d'accepter que notre chef des armées puisse vous rencontrer.

S – votre chef des armées ?

T – oui Général, Le grand Mage sera accompagné d'une délégation des principaux peuples de la coalition.

S – je préviens le Président et vous contacte à nouveau.

Son cœur battait très fort, Jack était sur le vaisseau amiral et allait venir rencontrer les dirigeants de la Terre. Elle espérait que personne ne le reconnaîtra. Elle voulait pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé durant ces quelques jours de vacances. Les Oris étaient vaincus, peut-être partiraient-ils de la galaxie, le monde pouvait se passer d'eux officiellement, même s'ils continuaient dans l'ombre comme Jack le faisait depuis plusieurs années.

S – Monsieur le Président nous sommes entrés en contact avec les vaisseaux en approche. Il s'agit d'une flotte ayant combattu les Oris. Ils viennent en amis et souhaitent vous rencontrer. Teal'c fait parti des personnalités de la délégation.

P – voilà une bonne nouvelle Général, je suis d'accord pour les recevoir, faîtes le nécessaire.

S – vaisseau Amiral ? Teal'c ?

T – Général Carter, je vous écoute.

S – le Président vous attend.

GM – pardonnez-moi d'intervenir. Il serait judicieux que la rencontre se fasse dans les anciens locaux du SGC. Un faisceau lumineux dans votre capitale, serait assez incongru !

S – malheureusement la base de Cheyenne Mountain a été totalement désaffectée. Ne pouvez- vous être plus discrets ?

T – Général Carter nous allons demander à nos alliés s'ils possèdent une technologie plus furtive.

Les transactions durèrent un peu de temps, l'alliance ne voulant pas montrer sa technologie furtive, les terriens ne voulant pas se déplacer.

Jack était silencieux.

T – Grand Mage, vous semblez ailleurs.

GM – oui mon ami, je ne sens pas du tout cette entrevue. J'ai le pressentiment qu'ils vont refuser en bloc nos propositions.

T – pourquoi ? C'est une opportunité exceptionnelle de pouvoir retrouver le chemin de l'exploration inter galactique.

GM – je doute que cela les intéresse ! Bah ! Nous verrons bien.

Un compromis fut trouvé. La zone 51 accueillera les négociations.

C'est une délégation d'une trentaine de personnes qui se présenta aux dirigeants terriens. Sam et les autres furent impressionnés par le charisme du chef de la délégation. Le Grand Mage imposait par sa stature et son aura de sagesse et de détermination. Il ne devait pas falloir être son ennemi ! Teal'c semblait insignifiant à coté, c'est peu dire !

GM – c'est un honneur de fouler le sol du premier des mondes. Recevez les salutations des peuples de l'Alliance.

P – nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir. Vous avez dit au Général Carter que vous aviez de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer.

GM – les Oris sont considérablement affaiblis. Ils ont demandé une trêve et signé un traité avec notre coalition. Les négociations que nous avons menées nous ont permis d'obtenir différentes choses. Le retour d'une porte sur votre sol en est une.

P – pardon ! Mais nous ne souhaitons pas récupérer une porte ! Cela coûte beaucoup trop cher et est bien trop dangereux ! Merci de votre sollicitude, mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de refuser votre cadeau !

Jack regarda tout le monde, puis il se tourna vers Teal'c avec un air de « je l'avais bien dit » !

GM – Eh bien si vous ne voulez pas de la porte, je laisse à ces personnes, désignant le reste de la délégation, le plaisir de discuter avec vous ! Je dois me retirer, ma méditation m'attend. Monsieur le Président des Etats-Unis, salutations !

Il disparut dans un faisceau blanc au grand étonnement de tous les terriens présents.

T – souhaiteriez-vous entrer dans la coalition de l'Alliance ?

P – franchement sans porte, je ne vois pas comment faire. Nous acceptons de signer un traité avec vous, afin de garantir une neutralité de notre coté, et un rôle d'informateur du votre, si cela vous agrée.

T – cela devrait être possible. Mais ne souhaitez-vous pas jouer un rôle dans l'équilibre des forces dans la galaxie ?

P – cela fait plus de trois ans que nous sommes hors circuit, et cela ne vous a pas empêché de vaincre vos ennemis. Je crois que vous pouvez vous passer de nous, et nous, nous ne souhaitons pas reprendre un conflit, celui-ci ou un autre, qui nous dépasse de beaucoup. Ces trois ans montrent bien que nous puissions rester comme nous sommes sans problèmes.

S – Monsieur le Président, je me permets…

P – Général ! Je vous demanderai de rester à votre place. Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer dans cette négociation. Votre place est à la tête du HWSC pour nous prévenir d'un danger, pas de nous dire ce que vous pensez !

S – bien Monsieur le Président.

Un profond silence suivit cette altercation. Les membres de la délégation étaient un peu choqués, le Général Carter étant très connue de tous. Ils ne comprenaient pas que le Président ait remis à sa place une personnalité ayant un jugement si à propos de la situation !

X – vous auriez mieux fait de l'écouter Monsieur le Président ! Vous avez déjà commis pas mal d'erreurs par le passé. Puisque vous ne vous comportez pas en adulte, le Conseil des 4 races ne vous acceptera jamais en son sein. Vous ne tirez jamais aucune leçon de vos échecs. Nous allons repartir vous laissant à votre médiocrité. Les Asgards ont parlé.

Autre Voix – les Furlings ont parlé.

Autre Voix – les Anciens ont parlé.

Autre Voix – les Nox ont parlé.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut la salle fut vide de la délégation. Les terriens se retrouvèrent seuls. Une plaque de naquada se trouvait sur le sol. Elle portait une inscription en cinq idiomes :

« VOUS AVEZ ECHOUE LA RACE HUMAINE NE SERA PAS LA CINQUIEME RACE. IL FAUDRA DU TEMPS POUR QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ TENTER UNE NOUVELLE FOIS VOTRE CHANCE. »

Le Général Carter fut la première à quitter la salle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient échoué ! Demain elle remettrait sa démission au Président, elle ne pouvait plus continuer, c'était une certitude.

Elle regagna Washington dans la journée. Son moral était au plus bas. Elle prit son téléphone, elle devait absolument joindre Jack, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Malheureusement son portable était coupé. Etait-il déjà rentré sur Terre, ou essayait-il de parler en faveur des Tauris ? Elle appela Daniel, sachant qu'il était chez lui ne pouvant participer à la réunion.

D – Jackson.

S – Daniel ! Il fallait absolument que je te parle !

D – Sam, que se passe-t-il ?

S – la négociation a été une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas joindre Jack.

D – Sam, calme-toi. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Mais peut-être vont-ils me contacter rapidement. Que s'est-il passé ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

S – tu ne peux rien faire, tu es trop loin. Cela me fait du bien d'entendre ta voix. Tout est foutu, Daniel !

D – non Sam, tant que l'alliance tiendra, tout n'est pas foutu.

S – mais ils ont tout rejeté !

D – les imbéciles !

S – je me suis fait remettre à ma place par le Président devant tout le monde. Je voulais essayer de le convaincre, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je vais démissionner !

D – je crois que tu fais bien. Quant au Président, je me demande si quelqu'un ne le manipule pas, qu'en penses-tu ?

S – peut-être Kinsey, je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir, j'en ai marre !

D - Tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre !

S – je ne sais pas encore, je vais réfléchir. Merci Daniel, à bientôt !

X – et si je te proposais une autre solution ? Un petit coin perdu dans la nature, deux bras autour de toi pour te protéger, ce n'est pas tentant cela ?

S – oh Jack !

Elle fondit en larmes trop stressée pour se retenir, même devant lui. Il l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras.

J – pleure mon ange, ne te retiens pas. Evacue tout ce stress ! Tu sais heureusement que j'étais parti, parce qu'il aurait pris mon poing dans la figure pour oser te parler comme cela !

Cela fit l'effet recherché : Sam sourit. Elle imaginait bien le Président des Etats-Unis mit KO par un coup de poing musclé d'un ermite visionnaire ! Le tableau vaudrait une fortune !

S – que va-t-on faire ?

J – continuer. Toi et moi dans le Minnesota, Teal'c et Daniel dans l'Alliance, le Grand Mage à la tête de tout cela, le nouveau SGC sur Terre à l'insu de tous. Nous veillerons sur le monde, et moi je veillerai sur toi.

S – programme très tentant mon général !

J – en retraite, Carter, en retraite !

S – tu crois que les asgards vont accepter de continuer aussi ?

J – le Conseil des 4 races sait très bien que tous les terriens ne sont pas comme cela. Le projet qu'il a monté, est trop important pour le laisser tomber maintenant ! Nous avons fait du bon boulot depuis quelques mois. C'est cela qui compte !

S – toujours optimiste !

J – d'autant plus que j'ai la plus belle des femmes dans mes bras. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit dans le lac, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. C'est ma seule force. C'est ce qui m'aide à tenir et qui fait que je crois en l'avenir. Toi et moi c'est la solution. C'est ce que je crois.

Th – c'est ce que nous croyons aussi, O'Neill. Nous avons toujours su que vous étiez à vous deux, avec Teal'c et Daniel Jackson, la solution, la clef. Votre race est encore trop jeune, mais nous avons confiance en l'avenir. Ne baissez pas les bras et nous resterons à vos cotés.

S/J – merci Thor.

Th – nous ne comprenons pas vos dirigeants. Ils avaient la possibilité de recommencer leurs explorations et ils n'ont pas saisi cette chance.

J – le programme Stargate coûtait énormément d'argent. De plus il était top secret. Le Président devait jongler avec ses soutiens, les scientifiques, les militaires etc… Abandonner tout cela est la solution de facilité. De plus l'Alliance protège la galaxie, alors pourquoi revenir en arrière et se créer de nouveaux problèmes ? Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Même si je ne soutiens pas son point de vue, je peux arriver à le comprendre !

Th – vu ainsi, il est vrai qu'effectivement cela peut se comprendre. Merci O'Neill. Vous venez de nous clarifier la situation. Je vous laisse. Nous nous retrouverons au SGC. Reposez Général Carter, nous aimerions vous compter dans nos rangs.

Sam envoya sa démission le lendemain. Elle fut convoquée par le Président afin de s'expliquer.

P – Général, je ne comprends pas votre décision !

S – Monsieur le Président je ne peux pas continuer. Tout ce qui a fait ma vie depuis 15 ans vient d'être renié. Je n'ai plus la volonté de continuer. Je choisis de privilégier ma vie privée, puisque le combat est terminé. D'autres pourront être à la tête du HWSC sans aucun problème. J'ai envie de vivre autre chose.

P – le Général O'Neill aurait-il quelque chose à voir là dedans ?

S – Monsieur, c'est ma vie privée là ! Effectivement le Général a quelque chose à voir, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous intéresser. Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est un civil maintenant et moi je vais le devenir aussi. En quoi cela peut-il poser un problème ?

P – O'Neill est un problème. Nous le surveillons. Bien sur il n'a rien fait de répréhensible depuis bien des années, mais nous suspectons une activité non déclarée. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous vous engagiez dans un mauvais chemin !

S – je suis la seule à pouvoir dire si le chemin que je choisis est le bon ou pas ! Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je craque. Il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de tout cela. Je suis fatiguée et le Minnesota est si reposant !

Le Président essaya encore pendant une bonne heure de la dissuader de démissionner, mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle quitta la Maison Blanche avec le sourire. Une nouvelle vie commençait !

Arrivée chez elle, elle commença ses cartons. Elle appela Daniel pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Elle lui demanda de lui laisser du temps pour prendre sa décision quant à l'Alliance. Il comprit. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire dans les jours à venir. Il fut très heureux d'apprendre que le Minnesota l'attendait. Elle lui promit de l'appeler très bientôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva près d'un petit lac tant espéré. Tout était silence, ce qui l'étonna. Elle entra dans la maison qui n'était pas fermée, et trouva une table dressée de deux couverts. L'ambiance feutrée qui régnait dans le séjour, était inhabituelle. Un chemin fait de pétales de roses était tracé au sol. Il l'a guida vers la salle de bains. Un mot laissé sur le miroir, l'invita à se délasser dans un bain chaud et parfumé. Aux cotés de la baignoire, une magnifique tenue de soirée l'attendait. Elle sourit, charmée par le romantisme de la situation. Elle prit tout son temps. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla soigneusement et sortit enfin de la salle de bains. Elle regagna la grande salle le cœur battant. Une musique douce l'accueillit. Il était là, en costume de soirée, une coupe de champagne à la main. Dès qu'elle entra, il s'approcha d'elle. Il la regardait d'un regard chaud et tendre. Plus rien ne comptait, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision et que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre puisqu'il était là. Il pensa la même chose et sourit.

L'Alliance continuerait son combat, avec à sa tête un chef charismatique mal connu de ses compagnons. Une nouvelle aura se dégagerait de lui, celle du bonheur qu'il partageait avec sa compagne, mais cela personne ne sera au courant si ce n'est un petit Scarabée, un Jaffa rebelle et un extraterrestre grisonnant !

L'aventure continue mais l'histoire de cette fic s'arrête ici. Merci.


End file.
